pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena's Sylveon
Serena |gender = Female |ability = Cute Charm (not yet activated) |debut = A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! |episodecaught = A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! |caughtwhere = Kalos Route 17 |location = With Serena |episodesuntilevolved = 16 episodes as an Eevee |evolvesin = Party Dancecapades!}} This Sylveon is a -type Pokémon owned by Serena. Personality Sylveon, also as a Eevee, has a huge passion and love for dancing, as she is seen to enjoy dancing her moves on a stage-like rock prior to her capture. She has been described as to be dancing on air by Serena. Eevee is also a very shy Pokémon due to her long time living alone in the forest. Whenever she meets new Pokémon or humans, she would tend to hide behind Serena or her friend, Bunnelby. She is very timid, due her timid nature revealed in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Eevee slowly begins to open up about being around others as shown in Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! by letting Bonnie brush her fur. When battling, Eevee uses her dance moves to swiftly dodge her opponents. These dance moves are also used as a Sylveon. Since evolving, Sylveon is no longer timid and now has full confidence in herself, but she still feels a bit nervous before performing in showcases. Biography Sylveon was first seen as an Eevee when it was spotted by Serena's Pancham and Clemont's Dedenne. It was dancing all by itself on a rock near a stream. Serena was impressed by its performing skills and attempts to meet it. However, she discovered that Eevee is very shy among strangers. While she and her friends try to find Eevee, Serena's life was unexpectedly saved when Eevee called out to her to prevent her from falling down a cliff. In gratitude, Serena left a flower crown for Eevee to wear. The next day, Clemont attempted to lure Eevee with Serena's Poké Puffs. However, Eevee took it without Clemont noticing and made him believe that his Chespin ate it. Serena decided to perform in order to get Eevee to reveal itself to the group, which she successfully did. However, Team Rocket interrupted it by trying to capture it. Serena and her Pokémon protected Eevee from them, but Eevee saved them and helped Ash's Pikachu blast Team Rocket off. After that, Eevee joined Serena's team and became her third Pokémon.XY089: A Frolicking Find in the Flowers! Eevee was introduced to Shauna and Tierno. Shauna excitedly told Serena about the Eeveelutions, in which Serena took a liking to Glaceon while Eevee seemed to take a liking to Jolteon. Inside the Pokemon Center, Serena decided that Eevee should get over its shyness, so Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie sent out Pokemon so Eevee could be more comfortable. Encouraged by Clemont's Bunnelby, Eevee brushed her tail over each and every Pokemon except Chespin, whose accidental outburst scared Eevee into tears. Later, Serena and Shauna teamed up against Ash Ketchum and Tierno. Eevee was shy and hesitant to go battle at first, but with the encouragement of the Pokemon and tapping her foot to Tierno's dancing, Eevee was soon able to dance quickly and confuse Blastoise. She then used Swift on Blastoise. Seeing Eevee's dance moves, Serena got inspired. She called off the battle in order to practice them for her performance. Serena was then seen with Eevee, asking her to teach Serena and the team her beautiful dance moves, to which Eevee agrees.XY090: Tag Team Battle Inspiration! At Anistar City, Eevee was scared of the amount of people at the Pokemon Showcase, so Clemont sent out his Bunnelby to calm her down. However, during the Free Performance, Eevee got scared of Jessie's performance's fireworks. Serena screamed for Eevee and desperately searched for her, but to no avail. Eevee, who was hiding under a bench, gathered all her strength to run to her trainer. Seeing that Eevee was safe, Serena delivered her performance, in which Braixen and Pancham utilized Eevee's dance moves. Eevee was dazzled after seeing the performance, sparking her interest at Showcases.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Eevee caught the interest of a wild Quilladin. She didn't love the Quilladin, and frequently used Protect and Double Team to get away from its acts of love. However, Eevee was soon drawn away by a lure along with Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Squishy by Team Rocket. Though thanks to Bunnelby, Eevee was soon reunited with her trainer. Quilladin, falling in love with a Flareon, bid Eevee farewell and ran to chase Flareon after Eevee rejected Quilladin's love one last time.XY095: Love Strikes! Eevee, Yikes! Eevee would participate in her first Showcase at Couriway Town. Though nervous at first, she was quickly calmed down by Serena and the team. During the Theme Performance, Eevee was excited and happy that Serena and Pancham won. During the Free Performance, Eevee, Serena, and Braixen were able to charm the audience with their dance routine. While Eevee was dancing with Serena, she leapt into the air and landed on Braixen's branch. However, she got distracted by the crowd and fell off. Eevee felt upset, but Serena encouraged Eevee to keep on dancing and sticking to the routine. Because of the mishap, Serena didn't win. Later, Eevee felt bad because she blamed herself for the loss, but Serena told Eevee not to worry, and she raised Eevee up into the air, their bond growing closer.XY101: A Dancing Debut! Serena and her friends were invited to a dance party hosted by Monsieur Pierre and the current Kalos Queen, Aria. Although Eevee wasn't sure about attending the party, but accepted the invitation when she partnered with Bunnelby. At the party, Eevee had a wonderful time dancing with Bunnelby and she happily danced with a trainer's Furret when everyone switched partners. After the dance, Ash and Serena were chosen to participate in a tag battle against James and Miette. Eevee partnered up with Ash's Pikachu and battled against Miette's Slurpuff and James' Inkay. During the battle, Eevee was severely weakened. However, when Serena gave Eevee encouragement, she surprisingly evolved into Sylveon and learned Fairy Wind, thus helping Ash and Serena win the battle in the process.XY105: Party Dancecapades! Sylveon lost a bit of confidence when she recalled the memory of losing her first performance with her friends as an Eevee before performing in the Frey City Showcase. Luckily, her confident was restored again after Serena encouraged her by giving her a Poké Puff. Better than that, they won the Showcase. Nonetheless, she became worried when Palermo told them something serious.XY109 Known moves Voice actresses Mika Kanai (Japanese and English) Trivia *Serena's Sylveon, as Eevee, was the second Eevee to be caught by a traveling companion of Ash's; the first one being May's Glaceon. *Along with Serena's other two Pokémon, Sylveon enjoys a certain aspect of Pokémon Performing. In Sylveon's case, it's dancing. *Sylveon is the first Eeveelution that belonged to a main character to evolve onscreen. Gallery Serena Eevee.png|As Eevee Serena Eevee Protect.png|Using Protect as an Eevee Serena Eevee Swift.png|Using Swift as an Eevee Serena Eevee Double Team.png|Using Double Team as an Eevee Serena Sylveon Swift.png|Using Swift Serena's Sylveon Fairy Wind.jpg|Using Fairy Wind during the Frey City Showcase Eevee hiding.jpg|Shyness as Eevee Serena and Eevee.jpg|As an Eevee with her trainer after being caught Serena's Eevee opening.png|As an Eevee in Mad-Paced Getter Dancing-Pokemon.png|Dancing with the others in Roaring All-Stars as an Eevee serena sylveon being groomed.png|Being groomed by Serena XY109 16.png|Celebrating the victory of Frey City Showcase References es:Sylveon de Serena Category:Fairy-type anime Pokémon Category:Eeveelution Category:Female Pokémon